Doctor Whooves con Twilight Sparkle
by Una Simple Pegaso
Summary: Una nueva reencarnación del Doctor a vuelto a Equestria la cual a sido descubierta por Twilight. El Doctor buscara adaptarse nuevamente a este mundo, siendo olvidado por algunos...


**Parte 1**

Un día muy común en Manehattan, se festejaba la fiesta de cumpleaños de Babs Seed, la cual cumplía nueve años. Desde luego las Cutie Mark Crusaders habían venido al igual que sus hermanas mayores y el resto de los elementos de la armonía.

Por el lado de Rainbow, buscaba impresionar a los demás potrillos, a pesar de que estos no se impresionaban.

Afuera del lugar donde se festejaba dicho cumpleaños, había un pony terrestre, este era de piel azulada entonando a lila y su crin era más azulada y oscura (aunque siempre conservando un tono marrón) y tenia ojos marrones, pero lo más curioso era que no era cualquier pony, era una de las tantas reencarnaciones del Doctor- una de las explicaciones por la que llevaba aquella bufanda tan peculiar que traía a todos lados y su Cutie Mark de reloj de arena- solo que esta vez en pony como lo fue anteriormente en un tiempo y en una de sus reencarnaciones…

Al terminar el cumpleaños de Babs, Rainbow se sento en una banca de las calles de Manehattan, no sabía por qué los pequeños no se habían impresionado con sus movimientos, ni siquiera un halago. El Doctor pudo ver a Rainbow y supo lo que sentía, después de todo leía la mente, quiso acercase a hablarle.

-Doy a entender que esos niños no les impresiono tus trucos- Le dijo el Doctor a Rainbow, quien rápidamente levanto la mirada para escucharlo- Pero en la vida no todo es agilidad, quizá con…

Rainbow lo interrumpió rápidamente.

-¿Mis magníficos trucos? ¿Mi asombroso aleteo? -Dijo volando no menos de un metro- ¿La gran demostración de mi talento con mi Cutie Mark?

-Con menos engreimiento –Termino el Doctor- doy a entender que tienes una lealtad impresionante al igual que unos grandes trucos, pero eso no significa que no puedas ser menos presumida.

Rainbow se quedo con los ojos como platos, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, menos alguien que nunca había visto en su vida.

-Quien lo diría- dijo retirándose el Doctor- Primera pony a quien aconsejo.

El Doctor paro para revisar si tenía su destornillador sónico junto a él, para su suerte lo tenía, esperaba que no se le cayera al caminar inclusive a trote suave. Una unicornio morada vio que lo saco y se pregunto qué seria: si una especie de linterna o aparato moderno, prefiero acercarse a quedarse con la duda.

-Emm, disculpe- se acerco la unicornio llamada Twilight.

-Eh ¿Yo?- pregunto confundido el Doctor.

-Emm si, lo vi sacar algo de sus cascos y me preguntaba que era.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?- El Doctor trataba de disimular para que no supiera su secreto.

-Lo que acaba de sacar hace unos segundos ¿Qué era?

-Emm nada, tranquila.

-Oh, bueno, lo siento creo que me equivo…- Twilight paro al ver asomarse algo del casco del corcel-

-¿Y eso?- La unicornio apunto con su casco al del Doctor.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hay?

-¡Eso que asoma de tu casco! ¡Eso es!

-Eh, eh… Yo- El Doctor ya estaba en problemas.

-Vamos dime, si quieres no le cuento a nadie.

-Ah- Suspiro- Ok te lo diré- Dijo finalmente al rendirse y ser descubierto- Pero aquí no, ven conmigo.

El Doctor llevo a Twilight hacia la entrada de Manehattan donde se encontraba una caja azul la cual se llama T.A.R.D.I.S.

-¿Aquí me querías llevar? ¿Al lado de una caja azul en la entrada de Manehattan?- se quejo Twilight.

-No, adentro de la caja azul- Dijo el Doctor señalando la T.A.R.D.I.S.

-¿Eh?

-Solo entra y veras…

Al entrar, Twilight quedo pasmada, no podía creer que algo que desde afuera aparentaba ser pequeño, desde dentro era gigante.

-¡Esto es científicamente imposible!- Grito atonita la unicornio y luego volteo a ver al Doctor- ¿¡Todo esto tenía que ver con lo que ocultabas en tu casco!?

-En verdad… Si- Este fue el punto final de Twilight, no entendía absolutamente NADA con todas las letras.

Eh, yo… Yo- Twilight ya estaba empezando a tartamudear- Yo… ¡Necesito una explicación!

-Escucha -Suspiro- soy un Time Lord.

-¿Un Time qué?

-Un Time Lord: Un Señor del Tiempo, es una raza extinta y soy el único que queda.

-Pero ¿Desde hace cuanto? Digo: Si fue hace tiempo…

-Exacto, soy la más reciente reencarnación de mí.

-Emm… -Twilight no estaba muy convencida- Necesito más información, quizá solo sea una broma con magia.

-Por dónde empezar…

-Bueno, dime qué es esto.

-Ah, esto. Esto es una T.A.R.D.I.S. O Time And Relation Dimensional In Space. Esta máquina es capaz de viajar en el tiempo.

-Creo que me perdí. Además ¿Cómo voy a saber que de verdad eres un alienígena? O lo que seas…

-Pues… -El Doctor llevo el casco de Twilight hacia su pecho- ¿Qué sientes?

-Tu corazón, igual al de todos los demás.

El Doctor movió el casco de Twilight hacia una parte cercana de su pecho -¿Y ahora?

Twilight se quedo sin palabras al sentir los dos corazones del Doctor.

-No… Esto, no puede ser –Twilight se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba en frente de un extraño- Tu… ¿De verdad tienes dos corazones?

-Sí, así es –El Doctor ya había vivido una situación parecida en su anterior reencarnación- ¿Ahora me cree, Señorita Twilight Sparkle?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡Nunca te lo dije!

-Pues, soy capaz de leer la mente –Contestaba el Doctor- Al igual que borrar la mente.

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, Twilight se sintió asustada.

-Eh, usted… ¿No pensara en borrar mi mente? ¿O sí?

-Descuida, no te asustes, con tal de que o digas nada… ¿Alguna duda más?

-Pues… ¿Qué tenias en tu casco?

-Ah, eso. Es mi Destornillador Sónico –Dijo el Doctor sacándolo de entre sus cascos- Sirve para una gran variedad de cosas.

-¡Wow! –Twilight se pregunto qué cosas podría hacer con eso- Imagino que debe ser de gran utilidad.

-Ni que lo digas… -El Doctor recordaba aquellos momentos en que su Destornillador Sónico le fue de gran ayuda.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy, el Doctor.

-Doctor ¿Qué?

-Solo… Doctor.

-Bueno, Doctor, me tengo que ir, mis amigas me están esperando y tengo que tomar el siguiente tren a Ponyville.

-Claro –Dijo el Doctor dándole la espalda a Twilight- Pero antes ¿Me arias un favor?

-Emm, claro.

-No le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, me gustaría que solo sea un secreto.

-Claro, su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Espero verte pronto Twilight.

Con estas últimas palabras, la unicornio se fue a galope algo apurado, quería encontrarse con sus amigas y tomar el tren lo más rápido posible. Le hubiera gustado contarles a sus amigas sobre lo que paso pero sabía que debía guardar el secreto, caso contrario el Doctor podría borrarle su mente.


End file.
